


Birthday Boy Dave

by regisScorpio



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Multi, NSFW, NSFWstuck, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of his birthday, Dave is taken for a surprise by Aradia. Upon arrival, he's greeted to a gorgeous sight, and a night he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy Dave

**Author's Note:**

> A Fic Commission for cooltimenocturne.tumblr.com involving Dave, Aradia, Feferi, and Nepeta. Check the tags for all warnings.
> 
> ~7500 Words Long

“So this is the big night, hmm Dave?” Aradia chimed to her fellow Time player as they walked through the halls of a dream bubble, their shoes clicking against the hard tile floor of wherever this place was. “The big one eight, am I right?” With a wink, the ram troll nudged the blonde boy playfully.

“Yeah, that’s the one.” Dave couldn’t help but grin. He knew that she’d been planning something for a while now, as the female troll had been dropping hint after hint for the past few days. “Where are we going, anyway? You still haven’t told me.”

Aradia’s lips parted in a happy grin as she winked at Dave. “Oh, just to a little surprise I planned for you. With the help of a couple of friends, of course.” Her hand then slid into her pocket, rising back out shortly; it held a red bandana, adorned with a swirling, chaotic pattern in white. The piece of cloth was then offered to Dave, the maroon blood’s grey hand extended to him. “Go ahead and put this on, and I’ll lead you the rest of the way.”

Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, but accepted the red rag from her, quickly swapping it out to cover his eyes. Once he’d finished tying it, he tucked his beloved shades into his pocket and took Aradia’s hand, allowing her to lead him along the rest of the way.

The pair walked for another ten minutes before finally arriving at the troll girl’s chosen location. “Alright, Dave.” She whispered, letting go of his hand and stepping away. “You can take off the blindfold after you count to twenty.” As he had been directed, Dave began to count, mumbling each number. Meanwhile though, Aradia was joined by two other girls, stepping out from a side door.

With a wink, Aradia motioned Feferi and Nepeta over, glad to see that the fuchsia and olive blood were both ready and fully naked. Feferi’s breasts swayed a bit as she walked over, but Nepeta chose to skip, causing her own sizeable chest to bounce. As previously planned, they helped to strip Aradia of her red Maid of Time outfit, Nepeta crouching to tug the silky material down past her knees, allowing it to pile up around her ankles. At the same time, Feferi was pulling up Aradia’s shirt, wrapping her arms around the other troll in order to pull the shirt over her breasts, and then over her head.

Now left in only her underwear, Aradia stepped forward, her feet leaving the silky pajamas of her godhood on the ground, gently kicking them back for Nepeta to gather up along with the top that Feferi had helped her to remove. She reached behind her back, grabbing onto her bra’s strap and pulling it apart. The lacy maroon undergarment was then allowed to drop, and was followed shortly after by her matching pair of panties, leaving her maroon-hued nook and nipples clearly exposed.

As Nepeta gathered those up as well, tucking all of Aradia’s clothes under her arm and whisking them away to another room, Dave finished counting. Wetting his lips, the human reached behind his head and untied the knot holding the red bandana in front of his eyes. And almost as soon as it fell off, his hand reached into his own silky pajama’s pockets and pulled out his shades, quickly covering his eyes with them once again.

“...Whoa.” Dave was a little more than stunned to be presented with such a view. Three beautiful troll girls, Nepeta having returned now to stand next to Feferi and Aradia, all standing completely naked before him. He could hardly decide where to look, focusing first on Feferi’s slightly puffy, fuchsia-hued nipples, then Nepeta’s cute, perky, olive-hued nubs, followed by Aradia’s hard, maroon-hued teets, before cycling through again.

“Do you like the look of your surprise so far?” Feferi said, breaking the silence as she clamped her hands behind her back and pulled her shoulders back, effectively pushing her breasts out. This causes Dave to focus back onto her.

“Uh… Y-Yeah, thanks. All this for me, though?” As he says this, he shifts his stance a bit, attempting to hide his boner for as long as he could. Which would not be long, as Nepeta took notice of his movement and started towards him, Aradia and Feferi watching from behind her, and also watching her behind.

As she reached the human, she circled around behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she reached to rest her chin on his shoulder, her breasts, including her rock hard nipples, pressed firmly into his back. “You’re not trying to hide something from us, are you?” The cat troll purred, her hands gently stroking his chest and stomach through his shirt. This caused Dave to stiffen and gulp, still holding to his attempted disguise of his boner. “No... W-why would I be hiding anything from you?”

“I just wanted to be purrfectly sure.” Nepeta giggled, causing her body to shake, including her breasts and nipples, which only caused Dave’s cock to throb harder inside of his pants. Seeing the looks he was getting from Aradia and Feferi, both wearing very smug grins, he decided that the jig was up, and if he was here, and since it was his birthday, he might as well take charge.

“In fact…” Dave began, wetting his lips and dashing away any bit of nervousness he had previously held onto, “Why don’t you strip search me? That’ll show you I have nothing to hide.” The suggestion caused Nepeta to purr, her chest quaking against his back momentarily before she let go of her hold. “If you say so, Dave.”

With Aradia and Feferi watching eagerly, their eyes alight with the flames of lust, Nepeta stalked around to Dave’s front, and pressed her hands against his waist, right at the hem of his shirt. And then her warm, lithe hands began to work their way underneath his silky red shirt, rubbing against his bare chest. This caused Dave to close his eyes as a shiver passed over him. The cute little troll then continued to guide her hands up his chest, her wrists causing the fabric to pool up atop it and ride the shirt up to his chest. And then Nepeta twisted her hands around and grabbed the bunched up shirt and gently pull it up, Dave complying and raising his arms.

Now bare-chested along with the girls, Dave sighed and reached down to pull off his pants, but he was stopped with a playful slap from Nepeta to his right wrist. “Nuhuhuh, don’t touch. You’re being searched so you can’t furry well remove your own clothes. You might attempt to pull the wool ofur my eyes!” The blonde chuckled at this and stood up straight again, pulling his arms up and holding them out from his side to stay out of the way of Nepeta’s ‘search’.

The olive blood soon continued, lowering herself down onto her haunches as her hands grabbed for the waistband of Dave’s red pajamas. She deftly pulled them down, allowing them to fall and pile up around Dave’s feet. Her attention was not on the silky pants anymore, however, as instead she eyed the tent that was being made in the human’s boxers by his hard cock.

“Oh, is this for me?” Nepeta purred teasingly, reaching up and gently caressing the tip through his boxers. She then leaned closer and gently blew on it, while her other hand gripped the waistband of the undergarment and began to gently tug. Dave groaned in pleasure as Nepeta teased him, and again as his boxers were slowly and sensually removed. He looked down as he wet his lips, giving her an eager, confident grin. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.”

With his body now fully exposed, Dave stepped out of the piles of clothes beneath him and kicked them out of the way. Nepeta purred and began to gently caress his scrotum teasingly. “Purrhaps this kitty should make it furr her, then.”

And with that said, she opened her mouth, allowing her tongue to slide out. Resting one hand on Dave’s thigh, her other held his cock up for her to lick, her wet tongue dragging across the warm flesh. This elicited another moan from Dave. “You’re more than welcome to try that.” He grinned and pulled her off of him just enough to allow him the room to sit down, his legs sitting on either side of Nepeta with his arms holding him up as he rested back.

Excited to get to be the first for the night, Nepeta, leaned down and gave Dave another lick, while her hand slid down to her crotch to gently rub at her dampening labia. And with her fingers still there, she deftly moved to straddle Dave, her crotch resting just above his erect cock. And with a little positioning, her nether lips hung just centimeters over the head.

The olive blooded girl then began to slowly lower herself until her labia came into contact with Dave’s cock. She paused there for a moment, wetting her lips before taking a deep breath, and then she lowered herself further, slowly penetrating herself with the human penis. Nepeta mewled cutely as it began to fill her, until her crotch rested against Dave’s, her pussy pulsing around his full, throbbing length.

“You sure seem to know what you’re doing…” Dave mumbled through his groans of pleasure, his hands sliding up from the ground to gently caress her thighs, and then glide up to her hips, where he took hold of her and aided her in her ride. Pleased to have accomplished her first goal, Nepeta bounced harder and faster on his dick.

Mere minutes later, the room was filled with moaning and mewling from the two of them. Aradia and Feferi sat close by, each with a hand in between their thighs, teasing and playing with their labia, waiting for their turns as they heard Nepeta cry out, reaching her first orgasm of the night. And Dave followed soon after, slowly splashing his seed into her. And then Nepeta lay forward, her olive nipples and bust pressing into Dave’s chest as both took a moment to recover.

The two others would have none of this, however, as they quickly stood up and walked over to Nepeta, each wrapping an arm into the crook of the cat troll’s elbow. They lifted her up and off of Dave, his slightly flaccid member sliding out with a wet sound. Once Nepeta was out of the way, Aradia let go of her, leaving the olive blood in the care of the ex-heiress as she went to attend to Dave.

Recovering rather quickly, Nepeta sat up, purring, and looked up at Feferi. “Mmmmm, he’s purrety good! Nice and big too, I bet you absolutely can’t wait for your turn, Fefurri!” The sea dweller nodded, a grin taking it’s rightful place upon her lips. “Oh yes, I am very much ready. But first, I think it’s only fair if we get you cleaned up, hmmm? It wouldn’t be right to just leave you dripping white and olive for the rest of the night!”

Catching on immediately, Nepeta nodded eagerly and spread her legs, revealing her olive nook, dripping with a mixture of her and Dave’s cum. Which was exactly what Feferi wanted as she dropped to her knees, and then her stomach in front of Nepeta. She rested with her hard fuchsia nipples pressing into the ground as her lips drew closer to Nepeta’s crotch, admiring the tiny, trimmed bush of pubic hairs for just a moment before guiding her gaze lower.

She began with a kiss, the fuchsia blood’s lips pressing against Nepeta’s sensitive skin right around her clit. She left a light lipstick mark as she pulled back, which caused her to giggle, and then look up at the olive blood to give her a playful wink. Her tongue slowly slid out of it’s resting place, and began to lick up the lipstick stains, teasing the other girl’s clit at the same time.

This drew several loud mewls and moans from the cat-like girl, who was doing her absolute best not to press her thighs in around Feferi’s head right now, trapping her there as her feet crossed behind her head… But no, she had to control herself. Feferi was doing her a favor, and one she greatly appreciated at that.

The licking continued, though Feferi knew that this would simply not be enough. One of her hands slid forward, balling into a fist until she held out her first two finger, which were soon directed right against Nepeta’s pussy lips. The fuchsia blood began by slowly, teasingly dragging her fingers up and down. But she didn’t wait long to gently slide them in up to her finger nails. And then she pressed in further, sliding in past her first knuckles, then her second set, and finally until her fingers had gone as deep as possible.

As she drew them in and out, she made sure to swirl them about to thoroughly coat them in the sticky, wet cum still trapped inside. And then Feferi drew them back out for a final time and slowly dragged them down, leaving a barely visible trail from the pussy lips all the way down to Nepeta’s tight asshole. She directed her fingers around it in a circle, before gently teasing it with just her finger tips.

Just as she began to press both wet fingers in, her tongue started to truly lap at Nepeta’s snatch. It soon wiggled its way inside as her fingers did the same to her asshole. She did her best to be tender with her pucker, her lubricated fingers sliding in and out demurely, though she knew that if the night were to go as they had planned, it would receive harsher treatment soon enough.

Meanwhile, Dave had finished recovering and was atop Aradia, one arm on either side of her, supporting him while his cock head was held against her maroon slit. “Go on then, don’t leave a girl waiting.” She whispered, staring up at him. And so Dave waited no longer, starting to gently push in halfway, before sliding back out a way. Once he had gone in fully, he pulled out before driving back into her, eliciting a loud gasp from her as he himself moaned.

Where Nepeta had been tight, her fold squeezing around him, Aradia was softer, feeling as if he was being caressed each time he drilled into her. This caused him to moan very loudly, and even though she was louder, he wanted to find something else to do with his mouth. He quickly located her right nipple and wrapped his lips around it. With each thrust he made, he nibbled, licked, and sucked harder on the slightly salty maroon colored nub.

When he finally came, which followed shortly after Aradia’s wave of maroon fluids that had splashed out around his hard member, he sucked as hard as he could on her nipple, pulling up. And then the maroon nipple dropped out from between his lips with a wet popping sound, and a gasp from the human. As he pulled out of her, he rolled over onto his side, panting happily.

“Mmmmm, Dave…” Aradia purred, rolling onto her side to press her breasts against him. “I know you need a breather now, so I was thinking you could do me an itsy bitsy little favor…?” Rather pleased with how the night was going so far, Dave nodded and grunted his consent, sitting up as Aradia crawled onto her hands and knees.

He watched as she turned to face away from him, then stepped her knee and foot over his legs so that her ass was facing directly towards his face. And then the maroon blood began to back up slowly until her soft, luscious ass cheeks were mere centimeters from his face. “Dave, I want you to grab my ass… Spread my cheeks apart… And please, please, please lick my asshole.” She moaned out the last three words, taking a moment to let it all sink in for him before speaking more. “I promise that all three of us are completely clean, just for this situation.”

That was really all he needed to hear. Dave quickly popped a single index finger into his mouth, sucking on it for a moment to coat it in saliva, before pulling it out. Using most of that hand along with the other, he pulled the plump mounds of tender flesh apart to reveal the spot he was looking for. Using his wet middle finger, Dave began to prod at the loose-looking pucker, though soon found he could slide it in quite easily.

He continued to finger her slowly for a few minutes more, until he decided that she was ready, and had not needed much preparing at all. He slid his finger out with a reasonably audible pop, then gripping her ass cheeks with both hands as his head lowered. His tongue slipped out just in time to make contact with the hole.

As he gave it a few long licks to start with, Dave was rather surprised at the taste. He had expected something slightly unpleasant, despite the cleanliness. But instead he found it tasted salty, with a hint of bitterness, a combination he found that he quite enjoyed. This served to fuel him more, and soon his tongue had begun to wriggle its way inside of the loose, lubricated pucker.

The slimy muscle was then used to explore the insides of her anus, probing about as it glided from one side around to another. Dave hummed against her asshole as he continued, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nose. He pressed his lips around the pucker as his taste organ slipped in as far as it could, attempting to get the deepest taste possible.

After minutes of this, Aradia finally started to pull away, giggling and moaning still. “Mmmmm, thank you for that Dave, that was great! But too much of a good thing can be bad for you.” As she said this, she started to shift how she was sitting, going from her hands and knees to placing her ass right in front of Dave’s member, causing it to rub in between her cheeks. “How about we move on to the next good thing instead?”

“Well…” Dave whispered as he leaned against her back, sliding his hands down to rest on her hips. He then gently stroked her hips as he continued. “I think we can do that, if you’ve got any lube…”

Aradia had been more than prepared for tonight, and quickly peeled herself out of Dave’s grasp and lap. She then walked over to a shelf and grabbed one of several identical bottles, holding it up and waving it at Dave as she walked back. “Oh, I’ve got plenty of the stuff, trust me.”

As Dave watched, Aradia popped open the cap and held the bottle upside down over her other palm, held open. Then she started to squeeze, slowly squirting out cold, clear lubricant into her hand. When she decided that she had enough, she closed the lid against her right thigh and set the bottle on the ground, dropping to her knees in front of the human right afterwords.

She then rubbed her palms together, getting lube on both, before reaching out and grabbing Dave’s sex organ with both hands. She began to quickly stroke and rub, doing her best to spread the lube around until she decided that it was thoroughly lubricated.

With some still on her hands, Aradia turned around to face her ass to the Knight of Time once again, before dragging her hands up through her crack, spreading lubricant around. A couple of her fingers slid into her anus to add some lube there, before she decided she was ready and wiped her hands off on Dave’s pile of silky pajamas that happened to be nearby.

Then she back up to him once more, sitting back down as she had before, though now lube helped Dave’s cock slide between her cheeks. “So, where were we?”

The blonde just chuckled and grabbed her hips as he had before, slowly easing her up, his lube-coated cock effortlessly gliding between the soft grey mounds until its head was positioned right at the opening to her anus. With a nod from Aradia, Dave started to lower her back down, slowly penetrating her ass, until he had gone as deep as he could, her ass cheeks pressing against his hips. And then she started to bounce of her own volition, Dave soon aiding the Maid in her task with his hands.

Before long, both start to moan and gasp happily, Aradia making herself quite a bit louder than her male partner. Despite their noise levels, both enjoy the experience greatly, Dave bending forward to kiss her neck as he cums again before too long, his cock slowly growing more and more sensitive with each time he fucks someone.

As she feels her ass begin to slowly be pumped with hot, goopy sperm, Aradia purrs and slowly draws herself to a stop in Dave’s lap. After taking a few moments to recover, she began to pull herself off of the slowly softening phallus, causing both of them to groan once again in pleasure.

Their noises has not gone unnoticed by Feferi and Nepeta, however. The peak of the Heroes of Time’s moaning had been just as the sea dweller had begun to wriggle her tongue into the huntress’ tight, inviting asshole. Very well versed and practiced in tasting anuses, Feferi finds that Nepeta’s particular flavor is better than she had originally thought. Slightly more bitter than others, but with pleasurable after taste.

Giggling into her posterior and anus, Feferi continues, her wet, fleshy muscle squirming about as the cat troll mewls and purrs rather quietly in comparison to their neighbors. As she finally feels familiar with Nepeta’s particular taste, Feferi’s curiosity gets the better of her. She pulls up and off of Nepeta to look back at Dave and Aradia, who were just then finishing up.

As she watched Aradia lay onto the ground next to him, Feferi’s lips formed into a wicked grin. After patting Nepeta’s knee, Feferi crawled on her hands and knees over towards the human birthday boy, her large breasts swaying a bit as she did, her fuchsia colored nipples hard and pointed down at the ground. Dave looked up just as she reached him, and smiled at the arousing sight.

“Mind if I take a turn with you now, Dave?” Feferi giggled, her laugh sounding like bubbles floating up to the surface of a lake. The blonde boy nodded, “Yeah, I’m just going to need a few minutes to recover stamina is all…” He mumbles out, licking his lips and watching her breasts.

Completely aware of his gaze, Feferi sat down in front of him and pulled herself closer, crossing her legs over his as she did. She then reached out and grabbed his right hand, bringing it up and resting his palm against one of her breasts, her nipple pressed right between his middle finger and pointer finger.

The Knight of Time instinctively pressed his fingers together, mashing and pinching the fuchia nub between them. Feferi then grabbed his left hand and placed it onto her other boob, this time her nipple pressing into the middle of the palm of his hand. He once again instinctively groped, starting to begin to play with her gorgeous grey and fuchsia tits.

“Take all the time that you need to recover, then.” She purred, her fuchia tongue sliding out from between her lips, dragging along their surface in order to wet them.

This was a request that Dave was just as eager to follow as any that had been made of him tonight, and any that had yet to be asked of him. As he continued to play with the soft, tender mounds of grey tit flesh, his hands began to slowly glide down to be cupping them from underneath. Still massaging, her started to slowly heave the breasts up and down, as if weighing them in his hands.

Moaning in pleasure, Feferi closed her eyes and relaxed for several minutes, her un-treated pussy dripping fuchsia material. When she opened her eyes again several minutes later, she spied a rather hard cock at Dave’s crotch. And as she left him to his work at her chest, her hands slithered their way down to grab at the still-lubricated pole.

Once it was in her grip, Feferi’s hands began to slowly and gently stroke. Her hands began to twist ever so slightly as well as she went, working to spread the lube around. When she was finished, she looked back up at Dave, and winked. “Care to have a go at my ass now, Dave? I could really use something as big as you in there right about now.”

Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Dave let go of her breasts, almost as if he had been expecting her to say just that. His hands quickly found new locations on her ankles, and he effortlessly lifted them up higher and higher as he clambered onto his knees. Once her asshole was in a direct path for his entrance, he began to press the tip against the pucker.

And then he plunged in, still holding her ankles up high as he began his thrusts. They were slow at first, as Feferi was a bit tighter than Aradia had been, though only slightly so. Once he felt more accumulated, his thrusting grew harder and faster, his hips beginning to smack into her ass cheeks quite audibly.

Much like her lusus had been known for it’s loud screeching, Feferi herself was quite the screamer. Almost as soon as Dave got up to speed, Feferi was moaning and crying out his name, and she was a good deal louder than Aradia had been just minutes before.

Both Nepeta and Aradia were watching from their respective positions. The olive blooded cat troll watched attentively, waiting expectantly for when she would get her next turn with the human. The maroon blood watched less attentively, instead laying still while her hands gently fondled her body, her mind wandering in a pleasure-driven state of calm.

Feferi practically screeched in joy as Dave finally reached climax. His warm seed began to fill her rectum as his thrusts slowed, and this was enough for her to finally climax herself, squirting out fuchsia genetic material rather far, some splattering onto her torso, and some onto Dave.

Once he had fully removed himself from her, Dave sat back for a moment to think. He watched her chest heave as she panted, and he soon grinned wickedly. He was the one in charge here tonight, and he felt like being a bit of a tease himself now.

He then scooted back over to Feferi, and at first he just began to gently massage her thigh. However, his hand then began to find it’s way to her crotch, and then to her vagina. Once there, two of his fingers began to wiggle inside. This exploration of her tender innards caused Feferi to gasp, her eyes shooting wide open once again. “Ooooh, Dave~” She groaned happily, squirming a bit and spreading her legs.

With her fuchsia nether region now much easier for him to access, Dave’s fingers began to thrust in and out, while his thumb found a new fuchsia target: Feferi’s clitorus. It honed in on the sensitive pert nub, and as it came upon it, it pressed down eliciting yet another gasp from Feferi. And then the rubbing began, ever so slowly and teasingly.

The Hero of Time continued like this for some time, until the Life player could take it no longer. As she came, she cried out again, her cum squirting out all over his hand and wrist, as well as slightly up his arm and onto the floor. Dave then pulled his now-dripping hand away and admired the fuchsia coating for a minute or two.

As he stood up to locate something to dry his hand with, a thought came to Dave’s mind. Not hesitating for even a moment, the cum-soaked hand was brought close to his mouth as his lips parted and his tongue hung slightly out. He was more then pleased with the taste, and he gave his hand several licks before he finally decided to just wipe it off on a blanket.

And then he spun about to return to where he had left Feferi, only to be met with Nepeta, standing before him, grinning hungrily. “Dave, now that you’ve done the others in the ass, can you do me?” She was practically purring as she leaned forward, pressing her soft, buxom chest against his flat pectorals.

“Yeah, of course, wouldn’t want you to feel left out.” Dave grinned, his cock already standing hard for the past few minutes. Delighted at being granted her request, Nepeta dropped down onto her hands and knees, turning to face away from Dave. She then looked over her shoulder at him, and nodded her consent and readiness.

Dave first too a long, deep breath, then slid his hands down to her hips, allowing them to rest there for a moment. Then he gripped harder and pulled her a bit closer so that his cock was now directed right at her asshole. He did not waste nearly as much time teasing her as he had with Feferi, as he began to slowly slide into her.

Both Dave and Nepeta were glad that the lube that had been so generously lathered onto him by the Maid of Time was still holding through, allowing him to slide in with relative ease. She was quite a bit tighter than either of the two had been, and Dave was forced to thrust slowly.

Being the quietest of the three girls here, Nepeta was all purrs and soft mewls as Dave’s hard, lube-covered cock slid in and out of her ass. She didn’t partake in this particular sexual activity often, but after having watched Aradia and Feferi have so much fun with it, she just could not resist. As Dave slowly began to increase the speed of his thrusts, Nepeta dropped her upper body down, just her ass sticking into the air as she continued to purr and mewl, slightly louder than before.

Due to his previous endeavors so far, combined with Nepeta’s ass being so choicely tight, Dave’s sensitivity caused him to burst into her, white, hot semen pumping into her petite hole. And then he pulled out, his cock still dripping a bit with cum as he watched Nepeta practically collapse in front of him.

He gently lowered her to the ground, gently stroking her supple curves with his hands as he did. And then he stood back up straight and stepped over her, walking back over to Feferi and Aradia now, who had moved to sit next to each other and were smiling at Dave expectantly. Not one to disappoint, he sat in front of them. “So, I guess you two are ready for a bit more, huh?”

“Always.” Feferi giggled, Aradia repeating the same just behind her. Obviously intent on what came next, Feferi tenderly placed a hand on Dave’s chest, before starting to firmly but gently push him down until his back was against the ground. He then watched as Feferi crawled over to crouch over him, pulling her ass cheeks apart to reveal her anus to him, dry cum plastered on the grey cheeks around the delicious fuchsia pink pucker.

“There’s a little something that you did for Aradia that I’d like you to do for me.” She bubbled with excitement, starting to lower herself down onto Dave’s face. Just in the nick of time, he swiped his shades off of his face, setting them to the side as his lips met with yet another asshole.

The blonde’s tongue worked its way out of his lips quickly enough after that, finding its way up to his new goal and beginning to lick. He was pleased to find a similar taste on her as he had found at Aradia’s asshole, though it was accented by something new, which he guessed was most likely his own dried cum. Not at all put off by such, his slimy muscle began to perforate its way into the slightly bitter anus.

As Dave’s tongue swabbed about inside of Feferi, the maroon blooded watcher decided to put her own plan into action to keep the fun going. While Feferi had Dave’s mouth busy by sitting on his face, Aradia shimmied over to his crotch. Holding her breasts together with both hands, the ram troll positioned her bosom over the tip of his hard, throbbing phallus. And then she lowered herself down, pushing the bottom of her cleavage down upon the cockhead, forcing it between her grey jugs slowly, due to the tight press of her hands.

This evoked a halting moan from Dave, his tongue momentarily coming to a stop, before continuing to tease and taste the insides of Feferi’s ass. His hips bucked up slightly, driving the cock in deeper by a few centimeters of tightly held tit flesh. This caused Aradia to giggle, even as she closed her eyes and continued to slowly push them downward. Even after she had fully enveloped the human’s member, just the tip of the dull pink cockhead sticking out of the top, she pushed her breasts down a bit further to allow his entire head into open air. This sent a shiver through Dave’s body, as it had just been enveloped in tight, soft warmth only a few minutes earlier.

Feferi, who had been watching Aradia the entire time, began to fear that Dave’s attentions might be too focused on the tit job that the maroon blood was giving him instead of focusing on licking her asshole. In retaliation to her friend’s teasing, Feferi began to gently grind upon and around Dave’s face, gently swivelling her soft cheeks as she kept her hole centered in front of his lips. The Knight of Time’s attentions were immediately drawn back to the ass on his face as his tongue began its licking and exploring completely anew.

Not at all intending to lose to Feferi, Aranea leaned her head down closer to the exposed cockhead. She then pursed her lips together, forming a small ‘o’ with her lips, and began to blow. As the cool, sweet air came into contact with the sensitive skin at the top of his dick, Dave gasped into the tyrian asshole and thrust his hips up in response, causing Aradia to bounce a bit with him.

For a few more minutes, both continued this competition. Feferi started to bounce a bit in retaliation to Aradia’s efforts. Aradia in turn began to lick at the opening of Dave’s cock with the tip of her tongue. And before much longer, Dave couldn’t take any of it anymore and orgasmed, his cock spitting out cum all over Aradia’s face and a bit into her hair, even as he moaned and gasped into Feferi’s asshole.

Satisfied her her results, Aradia began to withdraw, winking at Feferi. As she went, she picked up a Dave’s silky pajamas off of the floor, using them to clean herself off despite the already dried cum stains on it from her previous use in such a manner. Once she was at a respectable distance, she seated herself to watch the fuchsia blood and their male birthday star.

Feferi then began to lift herself off of Dave as Aradia retreated. She lay down next to him, her breasts pressing against his arm between his shoulder and elbow. “I bet you liked that, didn’t you birthday buoy?” She giggled, leaning closer to kiss his cheek as she brushed a few strands of raven black hair out of her face.

“Yeah, that was really… interesting. Didn’t see that bit coming. Actually, I didn’t really expect any of this stuff that’s happened tonight, but I can’t say I don’t like it, cause I really do.” He chuckled in reply, slipping his shades back on from where he had set them so as not to get sat on by the sea dweller’s bubble buttox. “Is it all over already, though?”

“Oh, not yet Dave. Not just yet. I’m just giving you a few minutes of rest before we get going.” She whispered into his ear, her tongue slipping out to playfully lick his earlobe.

“Good, cause I could definitely use a few minutes to re-!” Dave was cut off suddenly as Feferi’s hand wrapped itself around the back of his head and turned him to face her, before the ex-heiress’ lips were pressed against his in a deep, passionate kiss. This surprised him a bit, but he quickly relaxed and fell into it, feeling her tongue wiggle into his mouth to press against his own. He immediately joined in with her, beginning to press his tongue back against hers.

As they lay like this, kissing and wrestling with their tongues, Nepeta had completely recovered and found her way over to Aradia. She crouched next to her seated friend and leaned closer, kissing her cheek. The ram troll was slightly startled, as her olive blooded friend had quite easily snuck up on her. “Looking for some more fun, Nepeta?”

“Mhmm.” She purred, sitting down next to Aradia. “Though I thought we could do what they’re doing, since they seem to be a bit purr-eoccupied.”

Aradia nodded and smiled warmly at the suggestion, her hand wrapping around Nepeta’s lithe waist and pulling her down onto the ram girl’s lap. Once there, Nepeta turned and tilted her head to the side so that her grey lips met with Aradia’s, both trolls’ mouths open to accept the tongue of the other.

The feline girl purred and wrapped her arms around Aradia’s neck as she relaxed into Aradia, her side pressing against Aradia’s breasts as their tongues played about, dancing with each other instead of wrestling. Nepeta’s eyes were the first to close as they continued, not feeling any need to continue watching what was going on around them. And Aradia was soon to follow, no longer taking any heed of Dave and Feferi.

Meanwhile, as Feferi and Dave had been having a make out session of their own, tongue muscles twisting and rubbing against each other, Dave had finished his “recovery”. It took both of them several minutes to notice, though as soon as Feferi did, her lips left her human companions’, causing a small string of their mixed saliva to stretch between them for only a moment before falling down.

The blonde watched as Feferi winked and giggled before slowly and surely swinging her right leg over him, resting it on the ground so that she straddled him with her dripping, fuschia hued crotch sitting just above his sensitive, erect cock. “Are you ready for the final round, Dave?”

He nodded, his tongue gliding out to wet his lips. “I think I’ve got at least one more in me, if you’re ready to go for it.”

And then slowly Feferi began to lower herself, until finally her dripping pussy lips came into contact with Dave’s cockhead. It took all of his self control to keep his muscles from spasming as the intense sensation rushed through his body from his member’s over abused sensitive skin. As the sea dwelling troll continued to lower herself, forcing his cock into her wet folds, new beads of sweat began to build on the Knight of Time’s forehead.

After she had finally lowered herself completely, her hips and ass resting against Dave’s crotch and thighs, Feferi waited, allowing Dave a few moments to adjust before she kicked into gear. She enjoyed the sensation of his hard cock just resting in her ass all the same, and placed her soft hands on his chest, her wiry fingers splayed out onto the skin, which was somewhat moist and sticky from all of the activities he had been through so far. And then she took a deep breath, her lungs inhaling the salty, pheromone filled air of the room, before starting to rise up.

Dave gasped, followed shortly thereafter by a groan, as the ex-heiress began to rise up, and then lower down. Her movements began to slowly and steadily gain speed as she did. In need of something to grip, Dave’s hands searched about until finally he ended up gripping Feferi’s ass cheeks tightly, his fingers squeezing hard, which caused his fingers to dig into the plush, sweat dampened flesh of her posterior.

This elicited a surprised gasp from Feferi, who had not expected such a move, let alone for it to happen with such vigor and strength in Dave’s tired state. And as he continued to squeeze, and she continued to ride and bounce up and down on his cock, her fingernails began to dig a bit into the blonde’s skin, not breaking it but enough to cause pressure and slight discomfort for the human male.

And finally, neither could take it any longer. Dave cried out and orgasmed, his seed gushing out harmlessly into the troll girl’s orifice, while his hands continued to tightly hold her ass. And at almost exactly the same moment, Feferi reached her own climax, nails still digging into Dave’s skin as her tyrian fluids flowed out of her and onto the both of their crotches. And they stayed like this for a few seconds, both as still as stone statues, until finally Feferi pulled off of his cock, and then collapsed on top of him, panting lightly as her cheek rested against his shoulder, their chests heaving against each other.

Just a few feet away, Nepeta and Aradia had finished up their time making out and both walked over to their exhausted friends. Taking the lead, Aradia curled up next to dave, grabbing his arm and wrapping hers around it, and at the same time forcing it against her breasts as she closed her soft maroon eyes to sleep. She nodded to Nepeta just before her eyes shut, and then she rested her forehead against the birthday boy’s shoulder.

Following Aradia’s example, Nepeta lay down next to the blonde. Her leg intertwined with his thigh as she rested the top of her head against the crook of his neck, enjoying the massive waves of warmth that he and Feferi were exerting. And then she too closed her bright olive eyes to rest.

Having taken notice of Aradia and Nepeta, Feferi opened her eyes to look at them. After giving each a glance, she laid her head back down, but this time on Dave’s chest and collar bone, careful to make sure that her tall candy corn horns were neatly out of the way. And then her passionate, fuchsia and yellow eyes closed as well.

Still a bit awake through each girl’s slow descent into the land of dreams, Dave blinked and stared up at the ceiling. He felt their body heat and warmth soak into him from all sides, helping him to relax, attempting to coax him into peaceful, inviting sleep. And yet his mind was still abuzz with the events of the night.

He rolled them about in his head for several minutes more as he lay there. He relished and revelled in each moment of passion, starting from when Nepeta had first undressed him, and working his way through his time with Aradia and Feferi, and then finally ending with now, each of the three troll babes sleeping around him.

And finally, he gave in, allowing his mind to succumb to sleep. His last conscious thoughts were of how this was quite probably his greatest birthday to date.

\--------

The next morning, Dave awoke rather late. A blanket was draped over his naked body, and his pajamas were folded neatly and laid in a pile next to him. As he sat up, the blanket falling down to pool at his waist, he noticed that on top of the pile of clothes was a note. As he slipped out from under the blanket and stood up, he picked up the note as well as his underwear. And as he pulled on his clothes, he began to read the note.

“Dear Dave,” It began, as most notes and letters do. “I hope you’ve had a wonderful birthday night! I can promise you that all three of us did. Feferi and Nepeta were bursting at the seems with all sorts of chatter about you, and I have to say that all three of our notes match up, and you were definitely the best! Thanks again for a great night, and feel free to let me know if you wanna go for another!”

He chuckled as he finished the note, setting it down to pull his shirt on. At the bottom, all three girls had signed it in different pen colors, though Aradia herself had obviously written the note. As he went to close it, intending to tuck it away in his pocket, Dave noticed more writing on the back.

“P.S. Jade’s birthday is coming up soon too! Send me a message if you wanna help me and the others plan a ‘special’ party for her like we did for you. I know you’d be a biiig help. >u0”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in commissioning a fic from me, please check out my commissions page on kingofaoda.tumblr.com.


End file.
